Talk:Magi
Gender? Magi looks like a girl, but in the trivia section ("Twilight Trivia") Izumi says that both Reki and Magi are guys. And while we're on the trivia section, why does Shugo seemingly panic in response to Hotaru's "I'm very lucky" comment? Hmm...--OtakuD50 01:34, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :That whole guy thing really weirded me out... isn't Magi female in the anime? The Characte profile page in the same volume lists Magi's PC as female... is this a translation error? As for the "I'm very Lucky" comment. It's just Shugo overreacting as usual. --CRtwenty 02:16, 3 June 2006 (UTC) ::Magi IS a girl in real life though. Magi's avatar could just be... y'know... Bridget'd. I'd like to think it's a translation error, but "They're both male PCs" is something that isn't as easy to dismiss as Orca/Ouka--OtakuD50 03:40, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :::The only mention of Magi being a boy is in the Trivia section, which most likely could have been mistranslated. Hey, it's TokyoPop, remember? Plus, it is Trivia, perhaps Tokyopop worded it wrong and it was meant to say they were both male PCs in the original draft. I dunno, unless we have someone with scans of the original Japanese version or legitimate proof besides a little comment in a trivia section, I'm keeping it as female. Kulaguy 04:33, 3 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, that's a reasonable explanation. Not the Tokyopop comment but the possibility that they were both originally male in the original draft. Tokyopop isn't stupid though. Lazy, yes, but as long as they stay the hell away from anime... Anyway, if you pay attention throughout the manga, you'd notice that Magi is drawn in an androgynous way. It could go either way, really... of course, I haven't watched the anime... Well, that's all the argument I can put,so I'll go with that decision until someone has the Japanese version's true translation up. I'd like to know if they also referred to Lycoris as "bad-data-girl" there as well.--OtakuD50 04:48, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :::::The anime is not canon, so any evidence drawn from there can't really be considered. If the manga says the PC is male, then it is male. Also, its logically incorrect to say "Magi's PC" because Magi is the player character, not the controller. -Anonymous 16:21 EST, 29 July 2007 ::::::I agreed until you hit the end xD We know what is meant by "Magi's PC", and more people are likely to understand that rather than use her real name. EmiHinata 20:29, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :::::::Go back to your secret websites Anonymous! We don't want any domestic terrorists getting thier "lulz" here! >_>--Ellimist 21:37, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Magi the Black? I don't remember hearing abouta Magi the Black in the Epitaph, you sure you don't mean Bith the Black? --12.217.193.12 00:22, 7 August 2006 (UTC) :Yes. Magi the Black and Bith the White appear in the outline of the Epitaph in Analysis. A few pages over, they list the fragments you ocllect in the games and give a glossary of names and terms, with Fili the White and Bith the Black named within it. The reason for this disparity is unknown, but Magi's name still likely comes from the outline (which is also the only place where Cubia's name appears). - Kuukai2 05:50, 7 August 2006 (UTC) Triva Question I have a question about this piece of Triva for Magi: # Magi is arguably one of the best players in The World. Proof of this lies in the fact that Magi fought Ouka, a Werewolf (which is a class granted only to the strongest characters), to a draw using a Wavemaster class character. Wouldn't that be considered an opinion and not a fact which would mean it should not be included? I'm talking about the part that says she is "arguably one of the best players in The World".--Ellimist 07:15, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :I agree, she's powerful yes, but there's no real evidence that she's one of the strongest. She also had an entire squadron of Cobalt Knights backing her up during that fight. --CRtwenty 07:18, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::Whoa, deja vu (I get the feeling I heard these words before). But, uh, she's a WAVEMASTER that fought evenly against OUKA. That's a fact. Saying that Magi is therefore abnormally skilled isn't a mere opinion. I'm willing to reword it, but I'm rather apprehensive to taking it out completely. Though that's mostly due to the fact that I put that line in there in the first place... <_<--OtakuD50 08:49, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :::Magi worked for the Cobalt Knights, could it be possible that she has access to some sort of funky admin abilities that could make her better in a fight? It wouldn't do alot of good if one of their admins went to take out a rogue AI and was owned by a monster or a PK. They could simply give them beefed up characters, though having read AI Buster, it sounds like Albireo came by his awesome honestly. Semysane 11:42, 5 February 2007 (UTC)